


The Power of Love

by Laissez_Fairy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, F/F, Give This Poor Child a Break, Magica is Awful, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teen Romance, Would you believe this started out as a 900 word oneshot, Yes the title is from the Sailor Moon song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laissez_Fairy/pseuds/Laissez_Fairy
Summary: Lena is tired of her magic endangering everyone she loves, so she decides to get rid of it... permanently. But a certain bright-eyed duck in a pink bow isn't about to let that happen.





	The Power of Love

_Lena stared down the empty stretch of desert, as a gust of wind blew hot air into her face. T_ _he manor, harbor, and all remnants of Duckburg were completely erased from existence leaving only the lifeless wasteland in its wake. Compared to the normally blistering heat, the air felt cool on her feathers, informing the duck that it was already late evening, a time when the shadows would arise and grace the land with their presence. And speaking of shadows, hers_ _had crawled up the side of a large rock formation and was staring down at her with distaste._

**_"It's about time,"_** _t_ _he shadow spoke bitterly._ **_"You've been ignoring me."_**

_None of this seemed to bother the teenager however, as she merely rolled her eyes in response. "How can I when you're breathing down my neck every five minutes?" She replied sarcastically._

_The shadow growled and sent the ducking a cold glare. **"Watch your mouth, young lady. Don't forget who it was that saved you from that pitiful life."**_

_"Oh, you mean turning me into one of your mindless drones to get petty revenge on an old man you've hated for fifteen years? Yeah, I'm sooo grateful!"_

_The shadow, seemingly angered at that, narrowed its eyes and roared, " **I AM YOUR MASTER, YOUR CREATOR! YOU ANSWER TO ME!"**_

_Lena stamped her foot in protest. "Newsflash, Magica! I don't serve you anymore. So why don't you get the hell outta here?"_

_The dark silhouette suddenly burst out laughing causing Lena's fists to clench. **"You forget, my dear niece, that I am part of you. No matter what you do, you can't escape me."**_ _It bore a devilish smile as it said that, causing the young duck to shiver. " **You really think those pathetic people you call friends will save you. Please, I've absorbed far more power than last time. As long as you exist, I will too."**_

_Suddenly a wave of shrieks and fearful cries cut through the air. Lena immediately recognized them as the voices of the kids she had grown so close to._

_“What did you do?” she demanded._

_The shadow snickered and a cruel smile curled upon her silhouetted face. **"**_ **_Me? I’ve done nothing. It’s_ you  _they’re afraid of."_**

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Louie's terrified voice sounded from the crowd. Webby could not see, but she imagined him standing behind Huey attempting to look brave. The youngest always seemed to flock towards his brothers whenever he was scared.

She ignored him, trying to fathom how everything led up to this.

.........................................

_It started with a sleepover. Just a simple gathering between friends to deepen their bond with one another. Now that they had reached high school, it was agreed to celebrate the mark of their age with an ole' friendly game of spin the bottle. Most of the mansion’s inhabitants seemed a tad reluctant when the pink-haired duck suggested the activity, but an “Aw, come on guys! It’s just for fun.” from the middle triplet convinced them otherwise. The pairings were… unusual to say the least and Huey and Dewey had to redo their spins a couple of times after being paired together. Louie simply laughed. But everyone seemed to be enjoying it and the game went on for several minutes._

_Soon it was Webby’s turn. The bottle spun about three times before landing on its intended target, causing a lot of wide eyes in the room._

_“Lena?”_

_Webby’s nervous eyes flicked up at the teenager who was smirking back at her. It was not unknown by anyone in the mansion that the younger teen had developed deep feelings for the elder, but was always afraid to admit so. Her head turned away while she tugged at the end of her nightgown sleeves, immediately regretting this idea._

_The boys all chanted "kiss, kiss, kiss," while_ _Violet rolled her eyes at their childish display._

_Lena slowly drew Webby's face back to her and cupped her cheek before pecking a kiss on the girl's lips._

_A mass of "Oooooh's" ran through the room as the pair pulled away, blushing madly._

_Webby coughed. “I uh… Think it’s time for bed.” She said, quickly hiding her reddened face and diving under the covers. A sea of giggles trailed behind her._

_That was the last either saw of each other until Webby awoke to find Lena suspended in the air and glowing an ugly shade of magenta. She also appeared to be talking in her sleep, which wasn't completely unusual, but she was shaking violently and chanting in what sounded like a different language._

..........................................

Another spark of energy shot out of Lena’s fingertips and left a singed line on the floor, causing a sea of panicked voices behind her. Undeterred, she pushed them aside and approached her friend. She massaged the other's fingers while speaking in soft, clear words, making sure to keep her voice level. " _Lena? Lena, it’s okay. It’s okay…" s_ he continued, in hopes they would reach the other’s ears.

* * *

_"Lena? Lena?"_

_The soft words gently floated through the air like a cluster of feathers._ _Lena's beating heart immediately grew calm by the sound and she desperately clawed away at the walls of her subconscious, searching for the duck who the voice belonged to._

_Magica's frustrated voice tried to pull her back but it was powerless against the angelic one. The shadow then turned into a bright white light resembling the shape of a young duck. Slowly the wasteland melted away while Lena fought and pushed against her mental prison, her vision_ _fading as she felt herself slip back into consciousness._

* * *

Everyone in the living room breathed a breath of relief when the teenager gently opened her eyes, which had now returned to their normal color. She stopped floating and was planted firmly on the ground. 

"W-Webby..." she eventually said, coming out of her stupor.

Webby, finally relieved, gave her a bright smile, but it fell when she saw her friend was still trembling. Looking behind her, she noticed everyone was staring at them with wide eyes and horrified expressions. Lena, who was crumpled over on the ground, seemed to curl inward at the sight.

“Alright, everyone out,” Webby demanded to the crowd, though there was no hint of malice in her voice.

Some of the kids looked to each other in hesitance but after a nudge and gesture from the more responsible children, them being Huey and Violet, the room was soon vacated leaving only the two girls in its space.

“Okay, we're alone now," Webby assured.

Lena didn't seem to hear her though and was darting her eyes around the room. She drew in a sharp breath when she spotted a singed marking on the floor.

“I-I did that?" she muttered, running her finger over in the indented area. 

"Lena?" The elder duck's head snapped up to look into calm eyes. "It’s okay."

"Okay? Webby, I almost hurt you... again," she added quietly. Webby’s face softened and she sent her friend a sympathetic look.

"Look, it was just an accident. We all know you’d never try to harm one of us intentionally."

_But I did_ , Lena wanted to say. Instead, she redirected her attention to the damage of the room. Several paintings and books had been flown off the walls and shelves. The couch was turned over, sharp tears in the fabric. It was as if a hurricane had made its way through.

Lena shut her eyes and turned away. "I'm starting to think we shouldn’t hang out anymore."

Webby's eyes opened in shock. She thought she heard a gasp behind her but quickly ignored it. That couldn't be right. Sure things had been a little bad recently but nothing that resorted in such drastic action.

"L-Lena, don’t be ridiculous," she stumbled out. "You’re my best friend, remember? Spirit sisters?" It was a name they had agreed upon to mark the power of their friendship. She held up her wrist displaying the brightly colored friendship bracelet tied around it.

Lena looked down at the matching one she was wearing and shook her head, turning away. "It’s too dangerous..."

"I battle flesh-eating monsters on a daily basis," Webby insisted. She reached out a tentative hand, but Lena flinched away.

“I’m sorry,” Lena said in a hollow voice."You should steer clear for now." Without looking back, she picked up her pillow and exited the room.

"But Lena..."

Four other heads peaked out from the hallway.

* * *

Lena curled up under the stairwell, hugging her knees to her chest. Magica was right. She was a menace, and Webbigail... darling, sweet Webbigail didn’t deserve that. She could see the fear in the young duck's eyes. As much as she would never dare admit so, Webby was afraid of her. She squeezed her eyes shut as repressed memories from the past week flooded her mind.

_The bright-eyed duckling was blissfully running through the sprinklers and Lena, who was comfortably propped up in a lawn chair, smiled at the scene from a dry area._

_"Lena, come on in!" Webby screamed through the water._

_"I'll pass. Don't wanna do anything to ruin my fabulous hair." She shook her bangs dramatically, causing a giggle from the other girl._

_"Suit yourself," Webby shrugged and dived back into the manmade shower. Her echoed laughter brought a smile to Lena's face, and the elder teen wished she could memorize every second._

_Then it was as if she fell asleep. Because when she came to, she heard Webby’s frightened screams ringing through the yard._

_The water was spiraling out of control, smacking against the window panes with such force, it seemed as if the glass might shatter. Lena quickly drew her hands back, which were sparking with magic, finally ceasing the chaos. In less than a minute, Webby's grandmother stormed out of the mansion and wrapped the trembling duckling into a hug. Holding her granddaughter close, she sent a_ _disapproving glare at the other teenager, but Lena didn't care. All she saw was_ _Webby cold, wet and shaking._

Her heart pounded as Magica's words resurfaced in her mind.

_**As long as you exist, I will too.** _

"We'll see about that." 

* * *

Violet was still getting used to the spacious interior of the mansion. Her parents were away on a business trip, causing her to spend their temporary absence at McDuck Manor. This is why the slumber party had been suggested in the first place. Webby felt it a great way to break the ice and create a warm environment for the hummingbird whilst separated from her guardians.

During her stay, the young bookworm had grown quite accustomed to parking herself up in the attic and reading one of the many books on magic she had smuggled into the manor. That's where she was on this sunny day, shuffling through a tome of ancient archaic spells. She’d have to admit that she was a little jumpy. The traumatic events of the past night had brought up fears she thought she’d long since buried, and it caused her feathers to stand up on end.

As if she had summoned the duck with these thoughts, Lena appeared in the doorway bearing a much too calm expression, that completely overrode her behavior from the night before.

"Hey, nerd." Lena waved.

Violet chose to keep herself relaxed and act in a professional manner rather than bring up recent events.

"Well, good morning, Lena. I hope you were comfortable under the stairway."

Lena's eyes widened. "How’d you-?"

"Seems only logical." The hummingbird swiftly answered. "A safe spacious place to rest that's separate from the rest of the household, with the assurance of no disturbance."

"Uh-huh... Right?" Lena said, still confused.

"That, and your clothing is covered in dust bunnies."

Lena pulled off the fluffed ball as her face grew serious. "So anyway, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Violet marked the page she was on before closing the book and gently setting it down beside her. "How may I be of assistance?" She offered, looking up at the teenager.

Lena took a seat on the floor and fiddled with her hands. "Is there a spell that can remove somebody's magic?"

"Ah, you mean sever the connection between a magical entity and their host."

"Uh yeah", Lena murmured. "That's what I said."

Violet re-opened up the book she was reading and pointed to a page with medieval writing. "Magus Confractus. An ancient ritual that drains the power of a magical source into another artifact, thus breaking its bond."

"How's it work?"

Violet smacked down the cover. "Lena, you're not thinking of performing this spell on yourself, are you?"

Lena's eyes started shifting nervously. "No, of course not. I'm just curious... for research purposes."

Violet raised an eyebrow. Did Lena really think she was that stupid?

"Fine," Lena said, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Maybe I'm considering it."

"Lena, this is exceedingly dangerous. A spell of this magnitude bears unforeseen consequences. Is Webbigail aware?"

"No," Lena stated firmly. "And she never can. She's dealing with enough as it is. I don't need to add to that."

"Webbigail feels a deep emotional connection to you. As her friend, you have an obligation to inform her of such a rash decision."

Lena sighed. "Okay, look. Every day my powers grow more and more powerful and more destructive. I love Webby, but she thinks too much with her heart. She's not rational like either of us."

Violet hummed. "Fair point."

"The more she tries to help, the more I risk hurting her. And if this keeps up, I don't know what I could be capable of. Magica's powers transitioned to me, so I can do anything she could. I could cause another shadow war!"

A spark of fear flashed in Violet's eyes. The shadow war was surely the most terrifying thing she ever witnessed. It may have caused her to pursue the origins of magic, but even her knowledge on the subject was no match against a full-blown battle. And if Lena's was worse...

"Alright, I'll help," she agreed. "But you must be careful."

Lena bore a victorious smile.

"First we need an item that connects you to Magica."

"Well, there is my amulet, but it absorbed into me when I was pulled out of the shadow realm."

"I can help with that."

She held up her hand in the air and recited a series of incantations. Not long after, Lena's body began to glow.A circular light pulsed out of her chest, becoming brighter as it reached existence. The bright pink stone of the amulet manifested as Lena closed her eyes. When she looked at her hands, she saw the amulet.

“There," Violet said proudly. "Now remember, this spell is highly unpredictable. So you should do it far from anything breakable." Lena nodded. Violet handed her the book. "Take this and follow the instructions precisely. One wrong move and the spell won't work."

The young duck took it and descended the ladder. "Thanks Vi. And whatever you do, don't tell Webby."

Violet gulped as a shred of guilt eased itself into her veins. Had she made the right decision?

* * *

Gathering the ingredients for the spell had gone much simpler than expected. Now there was only one left. Lena swallowed the lump in her throat and approached a large cave at the edge of the woods. Mustering up courage, she knocked on the stone door. She held her breath as it slowly cracked open, revealing a dark figure shrouded by the shadows.

"Well, well, look who’s come to my humble abode," an icy voice called from the darkness.

"Hello... Aunt Magica."

* * *

Webby paced around the floor biting her fingernails in subtle panic. Lena hadn't spoken to her in several days. It was clear that the other duck was completely ignoring her, and it was driving the poor girl up the wall. She was dying to reach out to her but didn't want the teenager to feel cornered, so instead, she was hulled up in her room frantically debating what to do.

Her thoughts were so intrusive, she was oblivious to the small figure watching her from the hall.

"Still thinking about Lena?" he asked through the doorway.

Webby’s silence and poor eye contact were more than enough confirmation. Dewey lightly stepped inside and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it’s okay. She’ll come around when she’s ready," he tried to assure, but it didn’t do much to lessen the other’s worries.

Webby shook him off and plopped down on her bed with a heavy sigh. “I just don’t know what’s going on. It’s like she’s been so distant lately. I know Lena’s not typically the warm and feelsy type, but she never talks to me anymore. I’m not sure what I did."

“You didn’t do anything," Dewey explained. "Something’s going on with Lena that she doesn’t want you to know about."

"Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she’s trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting. I can handle myself."

Dewey chuckled and leaned against the bedpost. "Believe me, I know. If there were ever a stampede of hydras, you'd be the only one of us who actually stood a chance of surviving."

Webby looked down at her hands. "I just want to help, but she won't let me." 

Dewey wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Just give it time. It's not like she’s not in any real danger."

“Webbigail!”

Just then, Violet, alongside Huey, sprinted into the room with a book tucked under her arm. Louie heard the commotion from the hall and followed suit.

“I am sincerely sorry. I never meant for it to get this out of hand. She came to me this morning, and I figured it might be a good idea. Oh, I'm such an idiot." Violet stuttered and stumbled, her words slurred together. The girl was speaking so fast, it was impossible to understand what she was saying. 

“Lena’s gone!” Huey clarified after seeing the other's confused expressions.

“What?!” Webby had to grip her stomach to keep from falling over.

“We found this,” the red-clad triplet held up a letter.

Webby shot a glance at Dewey and knew they were both thinking the same thing. The last time someone disappeared and a strange letter was involved, they didn't return for several years. She had almost lost her mind when Lena got sucked into the shadow realm. The thought of not seeing her friend for over a decade was incomprehensible.

With a sharp intake of breath, she read aloud the message.

> _Heya, Pink!_  
>  _Yeah, I know this isn’t much like me. I debated on sending all this through text, but figured this might make it sound more sincere? I dunno. Anyway, things have been crazy lately ~~as you obviously know~~ and I realize I've been acting a bit jerky. But I've found a way to fix all of this. Now, it's a little extreme and unfortunately, I can't tell you what, but I need to do it myself. I can’t risk you trying to stop me. Just know that I’m doing this for you, Webby. I won’t risk hurting you again. Bye._  
>  _Spirit sisters forever!_  
>  _Lena_ ♡

“W-what is she talking about?” Webby stumbled out, trying to make sense of the cryptic message she just received.

Suddenly, they heard someone wheezing and everyone looked over to see Violet huddled in the corner. The young hummingbird gripped at the ends of her sleeves and attempted to pull them down her arms. Huey ran over and started rubbing circles in the small of her back.

"S-She asked me for a spell," Violet sputtered. “I-I refused to give it to her, but she thought it would make things better. She begged me not to tell you. I was just trying to help. I'm sorry."

Louie raised an eyebrow. "A spell?" he questioned.

“What for?" added Dewey.

Huey stepped back while Violet carefully explained the contents of the spell.

He sucked in a gasp of air. “But Lena is literally made of magic! Wouldn’t something like that erase her from existence?”

Webby started hyperventilating. Dewey put up his hands to comfort her. "Webby, calm down. It's okay." 

"What about this is okay!?" Webby screamed. "My friend's life may be in danger!" She directed her attention to the other girl. "Violet, what were the ingredients of that spell you gave her?"

"You need an enchanted object and the initial source of the power you're eliminating."

Webby's eyes lit up. "I know where she is. Come on!"

* * *

"So, you’ve come searching for me," the evil mallard said, strutting into the cave like a peacock. Her long flowing cape and dress delicately draped across the floor as she strolled over to an easy chair and sat down. "Have those pathetic friends of yours finally turned you away?" She asked with a playful grin.

Lena resisted the urge to smack the witch and grumbled, "They're not pathetic, and no, they didn't throw me out. They don't even know I'm here."

"Ahh, so you're keeping secrets." Magica clapped her hands, causing a growl from the teenager. "Well done my dear, I've taught you well."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I need something."

The sorcerous smirked, "Is that so? And what makes you think I'll be so inclined to give it to you?"

Lena matched it with one of her own. "Because if you don't, I'll just keep pestering you until I get what I want. And we both know how persistent I am."

Magica's condescending demeanor dropped and was replaced with a look of shock. She scoured her niece's eyes for any hint of fear or hesitation, but when she found none, she let out a frustrated sigh and leaned on her hand.

"Fine," the witch mumbled. "What is it?"

Lena mentally recited the story she created. "I've been having trouble sleeping. I know you have an elixir that can make someone unconscious for ten hours. I want it!" She fixed her eyes squarely on the sorcerous.

"That seems a strange reason to come all this way. Why not just get some sleeping pills?"

"I doubt over the counter prescriptions can stop my magic from going haywire while I'm asleep."

"Ah." Magic nodded in understanding. She let out an exaggerated sigh and rose from the chair with a strained grunt as if it hurt to do so. "Very well, it's over here." Carefully, she approached a shelf in the back full of various colored shaped potions.

When the woman's back was turned, Lena grabbed a lamp off of the nearby table and hid it behind her back.

Magica pulled out a spiral-shaped bottle with shiny blue liquid inside. "Here you go, Dreamer's Euphorium. Now is that all?" 

"Not quite," Lena replied, whacking the witch over the head. The last thing she heard was Magica's limp body hitting the floor.

* * *

Webby tried to track her breathing as she and the other kids sprinted through the forest. This was all her fault. She should've gone after her. She knew Lena was upset and instead of talking to her, she stayed away. Now her friend was going to be destroyed by some stupid spell and it was all her fault.

She felt her arm get yanked back and turned to face Dewey who was staring at her with a worried expression. "Don’t worry, we’ll find her,” He assured, squeezing her palm.

Webby sent him a sad smile when a high pitched shriek sounded from nearby. The five kids immediately hurried to the source of the sound where Webby’s pupils nearly shot out of their sockets.

“Lena!” she screamed, gripping the stone wall for support.

The aforementioned girl was standing dangerously close to a spinning vortex, her fingers laced tightly over the glowing amulet in her palm. 

Magica Despell was on the ground convulsing and gripping her head. She seemed to be in excruciating pain, and her screams of agony were nearly swallowed by the raging winds that covered the cave.

Webby looked behind her. Dewey and Louie were holding each other from a good distance, unable to tear their eyes away. The youngest triplet had tears streaming down his face. 

Violet's body was pressed against the ground floor, beak buried in the book on spells and incantations she brought with her. Her eyes quickly flashed through the pages in a desperate attempt to save her rebellious friend. Huey laid a hand on her shoulder and was speaking in slow, calm sentences, obviously trying to talk the hummingbird down. Webby shook them aside and redirected her focus on the glowing teenager.

“Please Lena, let go!” she begged, though her words were barely heard amongst the raging storm.

“NO!” Lena hollered. “I need this! I won’t let her control me anymore.”

“Insolent brat!” Magica screamed from her place on the ground. “You’re going to destroy us both.”

Lena ignored her and held the amulet out toward the vortex. Webby took a staggering step toward her as her eyes started to water.

“Y-you don’t need it. Walk away…”

Her steps slowed the closer she came and she had to use the full force of her body to fight against the wind. Webby soon realized that Lena’s own eyes were flooded over with tears.

“She’ll always be part of me! No matter how hard I try, I can’t break away. I can’t escape it!“ Lena’s hand balled into a fist and the one around the amulet tightened.

“But it could kill you!” 

Lena looked down at the amulet with a cold gaze. She saw the shadow of her former enemy stretched along the wall. It phased in and out of reality, reminding her of every ugly trick, lie, and spell the witch made her do.

Webby outstretched her hand. “We can work this out. But this isn’t the way. Let me show you.” 

Webby didn’t wait for Lena’s response as she slowly reached out to touch the stone. The moments her fingers came in contact, a bolt of electricity shot through her body and she was flung into the adjacent wall.

“Webby!” Lena shouted. 

Dewey and Violet rushed over to check for injuries. Webby coughed. Other than the slightly singed feathers on her head, she appeared fine. "I-I'm fine..." she insisted. She glanced back at Lena whose body was wracked with sobs.

The gem fell from the duck's hands and she slipped to the ground, crumpling in a mess of tears and whimpers. The boys quickly sent to restraining Magica, while Webby knelt before the weeping duck. She held Lena's hands in her own and caressed them gently, keeping her grip firm so Lena couldn't pull away, but not enough to cause pain.

“You don’t deserve me Webs." Lena sobbed. "I-I can’t protect you. Everything I’ve done, the people I’ve hurt. It won’t leave me alone. My magic's a constant reminder." She buried her head in the crease of the smaller girl's neck. "I thought becoming part of your shadow would fix it, but it never stops. I'm a monster."

Without warning, Webby pressed her beak against Lena’s, causing the teen's eyes to widen. Lena’s first instinct was to pull away, but Webby's lips felt so warm on hers, she couldn't help but melt into it. She pulled the smaller girl’s body close and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

Webby broke apart, still holding onto the other's arms. "I love you, you idiotic little angel," she said. "It doesn’t matter what you’ve done or what you are. You can’t stop me from loving you."

Lena's eyes welled with more tears as she stared at her beautiful girlfriend.

All of a sudden, their bracelets began to glow a bright gentle blue, covering both ducks in the warm aura. The amulet on the floor illuminated and rose into the air. It magically spun as rings of light swirled around it, causing the whole room to shine like a star. Then in blazing light, a magical blast erupted through the cave. When the gang opened their eyes again, they saw that the vortex had completely vanished and the amulet was destroyed.

Webby sent Lena a cheerful smile who returned one of her own. They pulled each other into their arms as the trauma from the past couple hours slowly ebbed away.

"So can we go home now?" Louie's shivering voice broke up the happy moment.

Everyone stared at each other and smiled.

* * *

"There you are, dear." Beakley handed Lena a cup of tea. "A spot of tea always does the trick." The teenager was curled up on the couch, wrapped in a thick plush blanket.

Normally she would make some kind of playful remark about the grandmother's overly thick British accent. But instead, she just accepted the cup graciously. "Thanks, Mrs. B."

The elder woman gave a gentle nod and departed the room. Lena slowly sipped the warm liquid while she burrowed deep into her cocoon of comfort. She wasn't normally one for herbal drinks, but she'd be lying if she said it didn't help relax her nerves. She didn't move when she heard a set of padded feet upon the floor.

"Hey," a small voice said.

"Hey," Lena repeated.

Webby walked out from behind the couch and nestled beside the other duck. "How are you feeling?" She was never good at small talk.

Lucky for her, Lena wasn't bothered. "Better. Mrs. Pott's really good at this."

"Yeah," Webby smiled. "Granny has a way with patients. Just don't pretend to sick. She'll chew you out like yesterday's gum."

"Good to know." Lena snickered. "So, we gonna talk about 'the thing' that happened yesterday?

"Uh...N-No?" Webby stuttered.

"Alrighty then." Lena faced forward and continued sipping her tea while Webby twiddled her thumbs.

"Wanna watch TV?"

"What's on?"

"Um..." Webby brought a hand to her chin in thought. "I think Louie taped some Ottoman Empire."

Lena recoiled. "Oh god no. Last thing I wanna do is watch grown men talk about furniture for forty minutes."

Webby giggled. "Yeah, same. Well, there's the Bleeding Hearts trilogy."

"That's that dumb movie about the vampires that twinkle right? Sure, I'm always good for a comedy."

Webby smiled and clicked to the correct channel before curling up into the older duck's side. "Never do anything like that again, okay?"

"Ok..."

Lena wouldn't admit it, but at that moment, it was as if the whole world had faded away, leaving only her and the duck of her dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Summer secret Santa gift for @thetobor. She likes Weblena so I wrote her this.
> 
> It was really fun writing a pair I don't normally do. Also, I absolutely adore Magica and Lena's banter. Sarcastic teenagers are the best!


End file.
